


Be Anything

by ChaseSpero



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Some feels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Sally's verdict is guilty. Sophie gets the blame. Paula is there to help.





	Be Anything

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on 
> 
> tumblr: chasespero   
> twitter: @ThisIsMe___21

Sophie sat on the edge of the sofa with her phone in her hand; she had pulled up the messages app and started sending a text to Paula. Tim was shouting next to her at literally everyone and she had just had her fair share of shouting minutes ago. The verdict was guilty and Sally had been taken away, everything was going too fast from Sally finding out about her and Paula this morning, to sacking Paula, not letting Sophie watch in court and now this. Of course, Tim was blaming her it was like the incident with Jack all over again, she got blamed for that too and it was all becoming too much.

“Sophie I’m talking to you!” Tim shouted and Sophie grimaced, she looked at her phone at the text she had just sent.

_‘Can you come and pick me up please? Need to get out of here.’_

The reply came within seconds.

_Be there in 5 x_

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief and she looked over at Tim and Gina then her dad who was standing with his arms folded.

“I don’t know what you want me to say!” Sophie replied as everyone stared at her.

“That you’re sorry, if it wasn’t for you and her and this thing you have going on, Sally wouldn’t have sacked her and everything would be okay. Your mum would be here right now!”

“Tim.” Gina said giving him a look.

Sophie’s phone vibrated in her hand and it was another text from Paula saying she was outside.

“I can’t deal with this, I’m not staying here to get shouted at or get blamed for something which isn’t my fault!” Sophie said and she got up and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her only hearing the distant sound of her dad calling her name.

She instantly felt calmer as she spotted Paula waiting in her car nearby; she hurried over and got in.

“Sophie, you’ve been crying.” Paula observed and she wiped the tears from Sophie’s cheeks.

“It got a bit heated in there; I’m getting the blame for mum getting sent down.” Sophie sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” Paula said.

“Seems I’m getting the blame for a lot of things lately.” Sophie said weakly.

“Like what?” Paula asked.

“Not here.” Sophie said and Paula nodded.

“We’ll go back to mine then and we can talk there but if you need me to go and talk to them Sophie, make them see sense I can do that.” Paula said softly and Sophie shook her head.

“Thank you but no, at least not just yet. Tim can’t have a conversation without shouting and I know I should be there and we should be figuring out a way to help my mum but…”

“It’s okay Sophie.” Paula said squeezing her hand gently and Sophie smiled.

 

All Sophie wanted to do when they got to Paula’s was sleep; she felt physically and emotionally drained yet she still couldn’t stop herself from thinking about her mum and what she could do to help. Paula was busy in the kitchen making a cup of tea and Sophie took her shoes off and lifted her legs up on the sofa and curled up leaning her head on her hand.

“It’s been a tough day hm?” Paula said placing the cups down on the table.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Sophie said looking at Paula who was now sitting next to her.

“I hope this won’t change anything between us though.” Paula replied, hoping her nerves hadn’t creeped through.

“It won’t change anything, my mum she can be frustrating, sometimes a little close minded and ridiculous.”

“And stubborn! Bloody stubborn woman, always has been she was the same when I was at school with her too.” Paula said picking up her cup and taking a sip.

“She didn’t deserve this though, to be found guilty of something she didn’t do.” Sophie said sighing.

“I know and we’ll help her.” Paula said strongly and Sophie believed her, the trust had come quickly with Paula. It was something Sophie thought wouldn’t have happened because of her previous relationships but it didn’t matter what Paula said, Sophie found herself hanging onto every word, believing every word.

“How are you feeling now?” Paula asked leaning over and taking Sophie’s hand into her own.

“Honestly I don’t know what I said earlier about getting the blame on more than one occaionsion well you know Jack and what happened to him.”

Paula nodded.

“I was with him when he fell over; I thought it was just a graze nothing serious I was wrong and I know I’m back living with my dad but I can just see it sometimes when we’re all sat downstairs together, he’ll look at Jack and then he looks at me with this expression. He still blames me, I blame myself but I didn’t know!”

“Of course you didn’t, listen to me when I say it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault, what happened with Jack was a horrible accident and as for your mum she won’t be in prison for long, not if I have anything to do with it. You need to stop being so hard on yourself because from where I’m sitting, I see a beautiful, kind and courageous woman who has the world at her feet.”

“Thank you.” Sophie said quietly and Paula wrapped her around Sophie bringing her closer to her.

“You can go anywhere, be anything you want, your family they love you and you need to believe it.” Paula said kissing Sophie on the top of her head and Sophie tried to hold back a yawn but she couldn’t and Paula chuckled softly.

“Go to sleep for a bit, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Paula said and Sophie smiled, she nestled into Paula’s side and closed her eyes.


End file.
